


Heated Interaction

by Marooned Silks (Acemativity)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira Kurusu as a bottom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, K-kinda?, M/M, Top Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemativity/pseuds/Marooned%20Silks
Summary: Goro opened the door then-- not even a crack -- and the smell of an omega hit him like a fucking freight train. He covered his mouth and nose, toes curling in just a bit as his mouth watered--- the heap at the foot of his door was none other than his university class rival, Akira Kurusu, who reeked of omega pheromones so strongly that Goro almost couldn’t control himself right then and there -- craving to not only dig into his skin, smelling of sweat and raw lavender, but to taste it on the flat of his tongue, tease the taste with the tip of his tongue, feel it seep around him until...He swallowed thickly, trying to remember just who this smell originated from -- that smug, disheveled mess of a college student who lounged in the back of the class, always so calm and collected when he debates against Goro's every point. It was just basic biology, this overwhelming desire and urge to ...'take care'... of an omega in heat as an alpha, he tried to remind himself.--Goro Akechi just wanted a break after a long day of work, but Akira Kurusu just had to show up at his apartment door in a miserable heap, completely and utterly wrecked from an unexpected heat.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Heated Interaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akecheekies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akecheekies).



> This is my, albeit painfully late, Shuakeshu Artist Spicy Santa for the wonderous @akecheekies on twt!!!  
> My dear recipient, I am SO sorry this took forever - but genuinely, thank you so much for your patience, I've had quite the end of a semester for classes !!  
> I have never tried my hand at the a/b/o AU for relationships-- nor did I really hear about it until this year, but I figured I'd rise to the challenge for this year's Akeshuake Secret Santa !! This isn't an AU I really expected myself to actually write, much less read on, but it was a hell of a ride to write out!  
> I also am SO so sorry for the lateness-- I wanted to make sure the work was worth the wait and not too disappointing, after all! It didn't help that I found out I have ADHD and also accidentally went cold turkey off of an antidepressant -- I've been a bit of a goddamn mess...BUT WE'RE GETTIN' THERE!!

Tokyo was bustling as usual, fluorescent lights sweetening the darkness in bright pinks and oranges like a permanent sunset, but the post-rain humidity in the air only made Goro Akechi’s stiff shirt cling further to his back in a way that only dampened his mood. By the end of the day, even with his tie loosened and collar undone by a button or two, he resembled more of a drenched cat than a sweet detective prince, the length of his hair making it easy to clump into strands and darken in hue after a hot day. 

_Ah, pitiful._ That was the word: He felt and looked pitiful on busy days such as these.

And lonely. Especially somewhere so brash and bright, a cacophony of voices and sounds at all times ringing in the damp alleys and streets of Shinjuku and Kichijoji-- bustling with the living and the dying, yet their darling Detective Prince was left with his briefcase in one hand and his phone a makeshift fan against his face as he walked the rest of the way to his apartment.

No doting girls or jealous boys scoffing in his vicinity -- not even the stray cats went near him, no matter how hard he tried to get them to like him.

It was really lonely, in all honesty. 

Even despite this, Goro found pleasure in the little things when possible -- like the shower he looked forward to the moment his apartment door’s lock clicked into place, all before getting to shrug off the weight of the jacket slung over one shoulder and the briefcase to rest near the coat rack at the entrance. .. Or maybe the feeling of clean clothes on his skin after his shower, the loose relaxation of a quiet, tense moment between himself and his hand, his means of pleasing himself being no different from his style in Metaverse “assassinations”: Quiet and obligatory. A means to an end, however temporary. 

Really, that should have been the end of his night, which guaranteed only the presence of his university work and connecting dots between the last hit to his “detective” work-- he had class or work the next day, so maybe he’d even loosen up with a shot of whiskey masked in his drink as a treat..

.. Though, when he settled himself in his seat after a microwaved meal, there was a thud at the door followed by a rather weak knock. Something -- or someone? -- slumped against his door, not bothering to knock again, but to simply give a low groan.

Goro’s blood ran a little cold without his permission, his hands hovering, frozen, over the paperwork spread out before him. Maybe it was just some drunkard, confused and dizzy as all hell, at the wrong apartment floor door-- but he knew there was no one next to his flat, hadn’t been for almost four months.

Nonetheless, Goro stood up slowly, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows as he padded towards the door as quietly as possible -- though it didn’t seem quiet enough, when the slumped thing against his front door gave a whimper that resembled two syllables.

_Gor-- ro…_

Goro opened the door then-- not even a crack -- and the smell of an omega hit him like a fucking freight train. He covered his mouth and nose, toes curling in just a bit as his mouth watered--- the heap at the foot of his door was none other than his university class rival, Akira Kurusu, who reeked of omega pheromones so strongly that Goro almost couldn’t control himself right then and there -- craving to not only dig into his skin, smelling of sweat and raw lavender, but to taste it on the flat of his tongue, tease the taste with the tip of his tongue, feel it seep around him until...

He swallowed thickly, trying to remember just who this smell originated from -- that smug, disheveled mess of a college student who lounged in the back of the class, always so calm and collected when he debates against Goro's every point. It was just basic biology, this overwhelming desire and urge to ...'take care'... of an omega in heat as an alpha, he tried to remind himself. 

“Go-ro… S-Sorry, I--” Akira sounded so weak, helpless-- both seemed thrown off by the desperation and fragility of his voice. _Why the first name basis, suddenly?_

“What the fuck are you doing here--?” Was all Goro could get out of his mouth, aggressively swallowing back how much his mouth watered and holding his breath to drag Akira into the apartment, locking the door once before -- though this time he was shrugging on the weight of a brand new stress before heading for the bathroom. “You’re a sweating mess, Kurusu.. Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“...E-Evening-ish?”

Goro stole a glance at the clock blaring 2:33 A.M. on his stovetop before huffing with disappointment, “Not even close, Kurusu.. Let’s get you in something clean, you look like you rolled in the puddles outside and you’re going to track this ...smell… in my apartment.”

Akira was barely capable of a coherent apology, simply mumbling something into Goro’s arm as he dragged him closer to the bathroom, half tempted to simply guide him to the shower and wash away as much of this overpowering scent as soon as possible -- but the idea of offering his clothes, getting Akira into his own clothes just made that shamefully-familiar coil in his lower belly grow hotter. Plus, it wasn’t like the smell of an Omega beginning to go into heat could be washed away -- nor could it always be ignored.. 

_God_ , if Goro couldn’t get his hand on his dick in the next five minutes, he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to make it any further in helping Akira without losing his goddamn mind. 

As luck had it, Akira could barely find the brain power to even push aside the shower curtain, let alone peel his t-shirt off over his head-- which meant Goro had to hold his hand through this whole fucking thing. _Fantastic, amazing-- wonderful,_ was all he could repeat with vile sarcasm as he pulled off Akira’s shirt, less than thrilled (unlike his dick, which was practically trying to break free from his boxer briefs) when he had to kneel and slide off his jeans with more… troubles… than he could have expected. 

The low whine when he rested one stabilizing hand at Akira’s hip should have been telling enough -- Akira was just as painfully hard, and had already soaked much of his jeans with just how wet he was, body going into overdrive and preparing for something that wasn’t going to happen. _Goro wasn’t some fucking animal, of course._...Though the thoughts of marking Akira as his own, gripping the backs of his thighs, or curling over top of him as he sinks inside him had been … thoroughly entertained in the past. To his own dismay. 

_Wait, no-- back to reality, dumbass._ Right, right -- Akira, dripping wet and clearly struggling with one hand at Goro’s shoulder, even his chest flushing a lively pink, more than likely just because of Goro’s proximity to his dick. _I’d be embarrassed as fuck too, if someone had to see me like this. I’m not special, just… Unlucky._

“Goro…” Another whine as Akira looked down so pleadingly at him, his eyes glistening as he mouthed a desperate plea -- _help, please.._

Fueled by another emotion he couldn’t quite name, Goro quickly took off the rest of Akira’s clothes before reaching for a towel to lay across the floor-- and another to wipe between Akira’s shaking legs, trying not to let every sensitive yip and whimper run straight to his dick.. Akira was so overstimulated, so sensitive and nervous, yet not shy enough to quiet his damn sounds-- and as much as Goro hated it, he wasn’t about to tell the omega to stop. 

“No, not-- _that_ ...” Akira was barely coherent, but he slid further from the towel under him, half-lidded eyes telling all that he desired as he slid towards Goro’s thigh, successfully rutting against the strong muscle to draw just one sweet moan -- and Goro’s entire body runs cold, dipping into freezing temperatures when Akira tests it again, eyes rolling back for a moment when he makes purchase between his dick and Goro’s leg, letting out a pleased and shuddering “oh” that sent a numbing _fire_ through Goro’s whole body.

“Ah..” Akira lifted his hips a second time, drawing another breath that shook his core with the drag of his dick against Goro.

“Oh--” A clipped moan escaped his lips and Goro couldn’t even stop him, too entranced in how vocal, how lost in the sensations Akira was, rubbing up against Goro’s jean-clad leg like some dog in heat-- _though that wasn’t quite INaccurate.._ Despite being the one pressed up against Goro, Akira began to pull away as the sensations became almost too much, his voice climbing up an octave and his back arching so fucking desperately as he began to cry out, “Oh.. Oh--!”

Goro’s heart rose into his throat, a pressure building that he hadn’t even realized was increasing until he pulled himself away, a palm flat against his own mouth before he could bare his teeth and lean closer into Akira’s space. The untouched plane of milky skin at Akira’s neck was far too tempting, the omega’s pleasure coming off like an aura in waves of sweet smells that thickened his saliva and coaxed more heat into his belly.   
  
The way Akira looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes was too much-- Goro wasn’t the sentimental type, but that look and his desperate plea of a whimper? Who was he to deny such a sweet omega something they both were enjoying way too much?

“Please.” Akira gritted his teeth, rolled his hips upwards to gain traction against Goro’s leg again when he slid further off the towel to meet him, the only thing catching his slick anymore being Goro’s pant leg and the bathroom tiles. “I need..”

A growl ripped from Goro’s throat, fingers twitching to wrap around _something --_ either his dick or Akira’s throat-- _anything.._ And he was on him in an instant, giving into an age-old instinct he always thought he was above; he was always better than his so-called co-workers, the horny bastards who fucked anything that even gave them a second glance.

 _Heh,_ and here Goro was, pressed between Akira’s legs as if he’d suck his dick by just raising his hips up, letting the omega fuck into his fist with wheezing desperation. They were both gasping, grunting-- and Goro even came before his omega did, _the absolute fool_..

Soon Akira was scrabbling for the towels under his head, for Goro’s shoulders, for fucking anything-- as he was tipped over the edge and left utterly howling, back arched and that incessant, deep-rooted itch being finally scratched, if only temporarily. _Extremely_ temporarily. His eyes shone and he was gasping for air when his body lowered back down, the fog in his mind clearing for enough time to look up at Goro with sudden shock. 

Akira clapped his hands over his mouth, entirely unaware of Goro’s (maybe it was his own) cum on the back of one hand, and Goro sagged with -- disappointment? Sadness?

“I just-- I just did that--” Akira began trembling, “I came here to your apartment, unannounced and I just--”

“Kurusu--”

“N-no, I literally -- I just, I --” his face turned red, making the silver in his eyes all the more noticeable alongside the shining threat of tears about to spill. “I’m so sorry, I--”

As bad at words as he was, Goro shook his head and pulled one of the towels from under Akira, already getting to work with cleaning him up, already getting hard again with every twitch and shudder of overstimulation. “Don’t apologize, Kurusu -- it was...”

Now it was Goro’s turn to redden as he spoke, hands twisting at the towel he held so nervously, “It was… better than I could have imagined.” 

And that left Akira shocked, mouth agape as he tried to piece together if that meant what he _thought_ it meant. 

_You’ve imagined this before?_ He could imagine Akira asking, tears all cleared away and left only with surprise. 

_More times than I can count, yes._ Goro answered in his mind, too cowardly to ever admit it. _Omega or not, I’ve wanted you at my mercy since our first handshake._

Goro kept it at that, clearing his throat before kneeling to a stand and turning his own soiled body away from that silver gaze, “I’ll get you some clothes. It’s the… least I can do.”

Akira only gave a weak, “Okay… Thank you,” despite how he kept eyeing Goro’s body, his gaze never leaving the tent in his trousers when he returned with a pile of fresh clothes. 

There was still hunger there, they both knew that. 

It was just a matter of-- when would they give in once more? When would the heat Akira was in cloud his thoughts once more until he was a whimpering omega begging to be filled, to be marked, owned by someone so dark and mysterious?

**Author's Note:**

> More to come~
> 
> (( Expect the last part soon after this, hopefully -- I promise I won't leave you all high and dry for too long ;P ))


End file.
